


Wonderful Mess

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took all of two seconds for Stiles to shove the laptop onto the couch and stand up, his lips meeting Derek's for a long moment before he pulled back to smirk. "Let's go ahead and move this to the bedroom because I think it's kind of obvious we're headed there anyway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Mess

Taking a moment to rub his eyes, Stiles looked up from his laptop to see Derek staring at him. "What?"

Derek shook his head, but didn't stop looking. "Nothing. I just like looking at you."

Ducking his head a little, Stiles screwed up his face into a weird expression. "You're pretty nice to look at yourself."

Standing, Derek moved toward Stiles, leaning over behind him where he was sprawled back against the arm of the couch, and pressing a hot kiss against Stiles' neck. "You look better without the weird faces. Unless they're the ones I'm making you make."

It took all of two seconds for Stiles to shove the laptop onto the couch and stand up, his lips meeting Derek's for a long moment before he pulled back to smirk. "Let's go ahead and move this to the bedroom because I think it's kind of obvious we're headed there anyway." He laughed as Derek led the way, flipping on the light in the room and standing at the foot of the bed, waiting for Stiles to join him. Stiles shoved him back onto the bed instead, climbing on top of him slowly before settling on top of him and smiling. "Hmm, feels like you've been thinking about this for longer than the last few minutes," he said, grinding down against the front of Derek's jeans, feeling his erection.

Derek slid his hands under Stiles' shirt, pulling it off of him before dragging Stiles down to kiss, his teeth nipping at Stiles' lower lip before Stiles pressed his tongue into Derek's mouth. His hands settled on the other man's hips, hips pressing up against him until Stiles let out a soft groan and sat up again, moving backward until he could start working at Derek's belt, button, and zipper. Derek lifted his hips and stared Stiles down, whispering softly. "Take them off."

Stiles gripped the waistband of Derek's boxer briefs, pulling it up enough to clear his cock as he pulled them and the jeans down, letting out a soft huff of laughter when he stumbled off the edge of the bed. As he righted himself, he jerked Derek's pants off the rest of the way and began to work on his own pants. "Move further up the bed and take off your shirt," he said as his own pants joined Derek's. 

Scrambling to comply, Derek had his legs spread slightly when Stiles climbed onto the bed again, licking his lips until they shone with moisture as he moved closer to Derek's cock, lowering his mouth over the crown and letting his tongue trace against where his foreskin was pulled back already. He hummed in approval of the moan that Derek made as his hand gently cupped the man's balls, massaging them as Stiles worked his way lower onto Derek's shaft until he was taking as much as he was comfortable with. Derek kept moaning, soft and wild, his hands in fists at his sides. Stiles pulled off, his lips tingling, and said softly, "You know you can fuck my mouth a little, right?"

When he wrapped his lips around Derek's cock again, Derek let his fingers trail across Stiles' scalp before his hips started to press upward. Stiles was tempted to make Derek come apart just like that, but his own need was starting to make demands. He dug into the drawer for lube and pulled away again to drizzle some against Derek's cock, smoothing it along his shaft with curled fingers before reaching back to work the remainder into himself, still somewhat relaxed from where they'd had morning sex. It was only a few more moments before Stiles was straddling Derek again, positioning the head of Derek's cock at his entrance before slowly sinking down with a soft groan. Derek ran a hand down Stiles' abdomen and smiled. "I love your mouth, but this... This is what feels like home."

Stiles shifted his hips as he smiled, leaning forward and kissing Derek again softly and sweetly before bringing his mouth to Derek's ear, biting at the lobe roughly and delighting in the noise it drew from the man. On a lark, he let his tongue trace along the swirls and coils of his ear, drawing soft gasps and groans and feeling Derek's cock seem to throb within him as he thrust up into Stiles. He'd never done this before since his own ears had proved they weren't an erogenous zone, but the reactions he was getting from Derek... He wondered if he even knew how wrecked he sounded. Stiles moved to the other ear, giving it the same treatment as he worked his hips back against Derek's, groaning right into Derek's ear when they fit together in just the right way for a moment. He pushed himself up to look at Derek again and winced when his hip started to cramp. "Okay, fuck, leg cramp. Let me just-" He tried to straighten the leg out only to overbalance and slide off of Derek. "Nope. You get on top, then."

Laughing, Derek helped Stiles turn over onto his back, folding his legs up before sliding in again, his hips quickly finding a rhythm right where Stiles needed it. "Stroke yourself. Come on my stomach," Derek said, grunting out the words.

Licking his lips, Stiles reached down to grab his cock, stroking it quickly and angling it so that the tip would touch against Derek's abdomen every so often, stringing precome between them that snapped a second later as Derek continued to move against him. It took a full two dozen strokes before Stiles finally felt the orgasm that had been building within him overpower anything he could do to hold it back, watching in awe as his cock pulsed, sending lines of his come across Derek's chest and abdomen, slowly sliding down as Derek tensed and fucked into him harder, stilling a second later as he found his own release. He stayed there for a long moment, his hands still clutching tightly against the backs of Stiles' legs, before finally relaxing and pulling back until he let Stiles' legs splay out beside him. Stiles heaved a sigh and let his hands fall to rest against his own stomach. "So, the ear thing. Why didn't you ever tell me you liked that?"

Derek shrugged, fingers tracing through the mess on his stomach. "I didn't know."

"I'm so doing that to you again, though." Stiles turned onto his side suddenly, grinning. "And now we should go shower and then we'll go to bed because I have it on good authority that sex that nice gets you breakfast in bed in the morning."

"French toast," Derek said with a yawn, his jaw popping with the movement. "I want French toast and if you make me sausage, too, I promise more orgasms."

Stiles sat up with a grin. "All of that. But, first? Shower. We are all kinds of a wonderful mess."


End file.
